


【Arthur/Orm】他是人鱼

by chanlamting



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male Preg, Orm Marius(Mermaid), Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting
Summary: 从前有一名渔夫，他叫做亚瑟。有一天，他在捕鱼的时候捕到了一条漂亮的美人鱼。亚瑟把受伤的美人鱼带了回家并且照顾他。#OOC #ABO #AU#生子#Arthur(Alpha渔夫)/Orm(Omega双性人鱼)





	1. Chapter 1

        亚瑟·库里是一个孤儿，这个纯朴的海港小镇都知道他的事。大家都认为亚瑟是个厄运者就连他的父母也是被他害死的。小镇虽然纯朴，但同时无知又封闭。事实上，亚瑟只是一名长相有点凶恶、身材有点魁梧的普通Alpha而已，顶多就是性格有点恶劣，又很离群，从来都是一个人出海捕鱼，不像其他人都会成群结队地出海捕鱼。另外，他喜欢酗酒，这也让居民对他避之不及。

 

        最近天气不太好，而且鱼获也不太乐观，整个海港小镇都陷入一片忧愁。亚瑟骂了无数次脏话，今天他又捕不到鱼，他已经不知道第几天没有捕到好的鱼获了，再这样下去他可没办法买到酒喝！

 

        看着天色越来越糟糕，远处的乌云偶尔闪着雷电，不消一会儿，这个海域就会被暴风雨笼罩。亚瑟不甘心地看着只有小鱼小虾几条的渔网，他可不想继续无功而返下去。

 

        亚瑟皱着眉头，他看向乌云密布的方向，他发现那片海域似乎有点什么东西在不断跳动——

 

        是鱼！它们似乎也在躲避这场怪异的暴风雨！

 

        亚瑟随手扔下望远镜，他决定拼一拼运气！

 

        “哈！”

 

        海浪越来越大，人在船上都快要站不稳了，可是亚瑟却越来越兴奋！他有预感这次赚大发了！渔网里除了鱼之外还有许多肥美的螃蟹和章鱼，它们的体积还不小！

 

        亚瑟用力摇着杆把渔网拉上来，这次的鱼获有够沉的！亚瑟全身上下都被海水和雨水打湿了，留了半长的乱发还有胡子都被海水结在了一起，衣物紧贴在他结实坚硬的肌肉上，看上去十分狼狈，可是依旧无法掩饰他的狂喜。

 

        亚瑟猛然发力，坚韧的渔网竟然被扯断了部分！

 

        “Shit！别！”

 

        眼看鱼获正在从漏网中逃脱，亚瑟连怒气都来不及发泄，他现在只能极力挽救。

 

        突然一条银白色的大鱼甩了甩尾巴，渔网几乎是撕裂性地破裂，好不容易捕到的鱼获跑了大半，亚瑟才把渔网拉了上来——

 

        “啪啪啪——”

 

        鱼类离开了海洋都拼命地动弹着鱼身，企图跳回海洋，船体发出了嘈杂的拍打声，木质的老旧渔船可能已经断裂了部分了，发出了吱呀声。亚瑟捂着后脑，他刚刚泻力不及，再加上海浪越来越大，他一站不稳就向后倒了。亚瑟晃了晃脑袋，模糊的视力渐渐恢复，他看到了一条散发着银光的大鱼——操蛋的海神！这是一条人鱼！

 

        暴风雨骤然停止，亚瑟好不容易把船驶离这里，他已经没空思考这场突如其来又突然消失的暴风雨了。亚瑟现在得集中精神把船驶回海港，还有把那条人鱼带回去，天知道他为什么不把人鱼扔回海里，反正他没有这么做。

 

        那是一条真的人鱼！这不是幻觉！亚瑟头痛地看着昏迷不醒的人鱼，他不知道现在该怎么办！

 

        最后，亚瑟把人鱼扛了回家，还好他是独居在一个海岛上，所以他带了一条人鱼回家也不会有人发现。

 

        “海神在上！他会原谅我的！”亚瑟嘀咕了一句，人鱼的身体太光滑了，他几乎要抱不住这条人鱼，而且他手上还紧紧地握着一支银色的叉子不放，所以亚瑟只好把人鱼搭在自己的肩膀上，一手扶着人鱼挺翘的鱼臀。

 

        亚瑟把人鱼放在沙发上，在足够的光线下，他终于看清了传说中美人鱼的真面目。

 

        他明显是一位男性的人鱼，泄露在空气中的信息素显示着他是一名Omega。他的鱼尾很长也很柔软，上面闪烁着的银白色鱼鳞甚至有点透明，鱼尾开叉着，面积很大，约到末端就越透明，看起来就像是一朵绽放的银色鲜花一样。人鱼的腰腹处鱼鳞越来越少而且颜色越来越淡，一直融入了人鱼过分白皙的肌肤里，他的腰腹似乎被什么东西刺穿了，看伤口似乎和他手中的叉子差不多，他的血液竟然也是红色的，但混合了海水变得有点淡了。人鱼的肌肉线条很迷人，亚瑟有种想触碰的冲动。他的小臂上也有银色半透明的鱼鳍，掌心有透明的蹼状物。亚瑟的目光终于落在人鱼的上半身，他有一头浅金色的长发，颜色让人联想起月光的色泽。

 

        人鱼的脸埋进了抱枕里，亚瑟小心翼翼地触碰人鱼的侧脸，温度微凉，触感柔软光滑。亚瑟轻轻地把人鱼的脸转过来，他忍不住倒吸了一口气——

 

        他太美了！

 

        人鱼仿佛就是神最宠爱的造物，亚瑟很早就辍学当渔夫了，他想不出更加华丽的字词去形容这条美人鱼。

 

        人鱼的眉毛和睫毛也是淡金色的，睫毛很长，烛光打下的阴影就像一把小扇子一样。他的嘴唇颜色是浅浅的粉色，圆润饱满富有光泽。

 

        亚瑟炽热的气息呼到了人鱼脸上，而一直昏迷的人鱼则皱了皱眉头，他似乎要被惊醒了，而亚瑟则猛然站起来，他不知所措地看着不断甩动鱼尾的人鱼。人鱼挣扎着想醒来，他那有力的鱼尾已人类不可达到的力度排碎了用浮木削成的茶几，上面的啤酒瓶玻璃杯都一同被拍成粉碎，可是那些锋利的玻璃碎片却未能伤到人鱼看似脆弱柔软的鱼尾一分，人鱼的鱼鳞出乎意料地坚硬。

 

        眼看人鱼就要从沙发上摔下来，亚瑟慌忙地上前接住他，也不管膝盖和大腿被玻璃刺伤的疼痛，反正他不想人鱼受伤！

 

        “嘿嘿！冷静！冷静点！我不会伤害你！Shit——”

 

        人鱼举着三叉戟指着亚瑟的额间，他似乎失去了理智，海蓝色的双眼看起来根本无法聚焦，他的表情凶狠，白净的脸上渐渐布满了银色细小的鳞片，全身的肌肉都绷紧，整个模样就像是随时准备好战斗一样。

 

        他就算生气了也很美……

 

        亚瑟死到临头脑海里竟然还浮现着这种念头。

 

      人鱼的三叉戟一直指着亚瑟，但他并没有下手杀了这个人类，他并没有从这个人类身上感受到威胁。他与亚瑟的脸很靠近，几乎是鼻尖对着鼻尖，人鱼看到了亚瑟金色的眼睛，里面并没有敌意。

 

        亚瑟为了扶着人鱼所以单膝下跪，他的膝盖依旧跪在一堆玻璃碎里头，就算穿着一条很厚的裤子，可是亚瑟确定自己的膝盖应该已经血肉模糊了。他的双手还轻轻地放在人与的腰间，可是因为全身的姿势有些别扭，所以他的手不小心滑落了下去。

 

        “唔……”人鱼全身颤抖了一下，他被摸到了受伤的地方，全身一软就倒在亚瑟怀里。

 

        “我不会伤害你，别害怕。”亚瑟尽量轻声安慰人鱼，可是却被鱼尾狠狠地甩了出去。

 

        人鱼顺手就把三叉戟扔出去，亚瑟惊险地避开了，就在人鱼即将倒在一片玻璃碎片上的时候，亚瑟迅速地跑过去把人鱼接住，他则悲剧地躺在了一地的玻璃碎片上，现在连背脊应该也扎了几块玻璃碎了……

 

        “冷静！冷静！你有名字吗？你能听得我懂我说话吗？”亚瑟顿时有点头痛，难不成刚刚他说了一大堆话，这条人鱼都完全听不懂？

 

        人鱼趴在亚瑟身上，他突然无力地摆动着鱼尾，上面的鳞片慢慢地滑落，很快就露出了一双修长笔直的腿了，那是人类的腿。

 

        人鱼又昏迷了过去，亚瑟捂着眼睛哀嚎了一声。

 

        亚瑟现在没办法离开，他只能翻出家里仅剩的药物和包扎用品给人鱼做简单的伤口处理。亚瑟抱着人鱼起来，他小心翼翼地避过玻璃碎片，并且把他轻轻地放在床上，拿出自己的衣服帮他套上。

 

        等做完这一切，亚瑟才能给自己处理受伤的地方，还好他衣服穿得厚，玻璃渣并没有陷入皮肉。

 

        白忙了一整天，处理完人鱼和自己的伤后，亚瑟已经累得不行，他拉了张椅子坐在床边，他就在人鱼身旁呼呼大睡。

 

        第二天早上的阳光照射进房间，人鱼皱紧眉头，他的意识还处于半醒状态，可是附近的噪音却阻止他再度进入深眠。

 

        人鱼烦躁地张开双眼，他瞪着身旁发出噪音的人类！

 

      或许是人类愤怒的目光太炽热，亚瑟打了个响呼后就被自己吓醒了。他全身抖了一下然后坐直身体，睡在一张椅腿不稳的椅子上让他全身酸痛。

 

        亚瑟用手挡住刺眼的阳光，他这才发现人鱼已经起来了，他那双好看的蓝眼正不满地盯着他。

 

        “噢！噢！你醒了！”亚瑟扯了个僵硬的笑容，他被这条漂亮的人鱼盯得有点不自在。尤其是这条人鱼是Omega，而他则是单身三十多年的Alpha。

 

        “呃……你能听懂我的话吗？”亚瑟看人鱼没回应，他以为人鱼不会说人类的语言。

 

        “我—是—亚—瑟—A-r-t-h-u-r”

 

        “我听得懂，人类。”

 

        亚瑟并没有被打断的尴尬，他只是愣住了，他刚刚因为听到人鱼的声音所以勃——勃起了？

 

        看到这个叫亚瑟的人类在发呆，人鱼觉得不被尊重，于是他就更加生气了。然而，他还记得是这个人类救了他，他虽然讨厌人类，可是基于古老且有魔法约束力的法律，如果人鱼被人类带到陆地上，那么人鱼就得实现人类的一个愿望，如果受伤的人鱼被人类救助，人鱼就永远不能伤害这名人类。这也是为什么奥姆那么讨厌这个救了他又带他上陆地的人类，这丑陋粗俗的人类一下子犯了他两个大忌——陆地和人类！然而，古老的法律又约束着他，不然他昨天早就宰了这个人类，然后拖他进深海任由海怪吞他下肚。

 

                敏锐的人鱼马上就捕捉到空气中信息素的变化，奥姆虽然讨厌人类和陆地，但并不代表他对两者一无所知，于是他生气了。

 

        奥姆恶狠狠地瞪着亚瑟，脖子上布满了银蓝色的细小鳞片，他伤不了这个人类，所以只能用眼神伤害他！

 

        “噢……”见一下子就被人鱼发现了，亚瑟觉得我尴尬极了，可是被人鱼这么一瞪，亚瑟长时间为得到调和满足的Alpha信息素又变得更浓了。

 

        奥姆被这股浓烈的雄性气息熏得脸红，亚瑟终于强迫自己收敛了一点。

 

        “我很抱歉——哈哈！”亚瑟用笑声掩盖尴尬，他翘起二郎腿尝试掩饰双腿间的不雅，然后僵硬地转移话题：“你的伤好点了吗？要吃点什么吗？”

 

        奥姆掀开被子，他看到一双人类的腿之后错愕了一会儿，他没想到自己也会有这么一天，他在陆地呆了太长的时间，所以自动化出人类的双腿了。

 

        亚瑟看到人鱼的表情，他以为人鱼是在为自己失去了鱼尾而伤感，就像那个什么安什么生童话里的人鱼一样，从此在陆地每步行一步都痛如刀割。

 

        “你……你别太伤心。”亚瑟都不敢笑了，他小心翼翼地安慰着人鱼。

 

        奥姆转过头看着亚瑟，脸上没什么表情，亚瑟以为人鱼太伤心了，所以又开始胡扯一轮安慰，然而他只是用目光询问：人类，你在说什么蠢话？

 

        “陆地上也有很多人再也没办法走路，他们照样活得好好的，你也别太伤心……”

 

        “什么不能走路？”

 

        面对人鱼的追问，亚瑟觉得有点难解释，他只能用手比划着奥姆的腿，他眼神一直在飘，他不敢看人鱼那双完美洁白地过分的腿。

 

        “呃……就是，就是你们人鱼上岸后不是每走一步都会觉得很痛，连路都走不好吗？”

 

        奥姆挑了挑眉，他没有回应，而亚瑟则继续说：“就……就那个安什么生的童话故事……”

 

        “你是说安徒生的《小美人鱼》？”奥姆觉得自己的耐心即将被这个人类耗光了，可是他脸上并没有表达出来。

 

        “对！你也知道吗？太好了！”亚瑟干巴巴地笑了笑，然后在人鱼的直视下自动消音。

 

        “我想你们人类是不是对人鱼有什么误解？”

 

        “误解？”亚瑟有点懵了，他暗暗想着，的确是有很大的误解，他从那堆可恶的小孩听回来的是人鱼都很痴情很温柔，怎么他遇到的就是一条动不动就拿鱼叉子叉人的呢？

 

        “我从未听过如此愚蠢的人鱼。而且人类只是人鱼的其中一样勉强能入口的食物而已。”

 

        听到食物两个字，亚瑟不禁打了个寒颤。

 

        “还有，人鱼上岸太久就会自动化出人类的双腿，回到海洋就会自动化成鱼尾。”

 

        “呃——噢！原来是这样！那实在是太好了！”

 

        房间陷入尴尬死寂，亚瑟觉得自己都要笑得肌肉僵硬了。奥姆决定不管这个人类，等他养好伤然后就——

 

        奥姆的神情又淡了下来，以后的事还是以后再说吧。

 

      亚瑟虽然是糙汉子，可是他却敏锐地察觉到人鱼的情绪变化，他悄悄地离开房间让人鱼安静一会儿。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这不是传统意义上的唱歌，因为奥姆只是在哼着一段亚瑟从未听过的旋律。
> 
> 亚瑟听得有点着迷了，或许那些可怜的水手就是因为这迷惑人心的歌声而甘愿葬送性命的。亚瑟想，如果他是水手的一员，或许他也甘愿这么做。

姓库里的那个男人最近总是鬼鬼祟祟的，镇上的送牛奶的少年杰克最近听到了一些流言。于是他在送牛奶的时候特地绕到码头那边，这里能够勉强看到库里建在海岛上的屋子。

 

杰克的视力还算不错，至少能看到窗内的景物，比如那缸金鱼。

 

然后，他看到一只修长白皙的手伸进了鱼缸里把一条金鱼捞了出来，那肯定不是库里的手！果然，待在屋内另一边的库里经过了窗户，仿佛在对屋内的另一个人说话一样，库里从对方手里接过金鱼，然后把金鱼放回鱼缸里了。

 

那只修长白皙的手臂和库里的完全不一样，上面没有奇怪的纹身，但应该是一名男性，杰克瞧见分布在手臂上漂亮的肌肉，只是没有库里的粗壮。手臂的主人终于经过窗户了，杰克忍不住屏住呼吸——

 

上帝！上帝！我们小镇什么时候来了个美人了？

 

美人有着一头好看的浅金色长发，杰克只看到了美人的侧脸，可是他能知道美人似乎很不开心，他在瞪着站在他面前的库里。杰克想起了美人与野兽的童话故事，瞧库里那一头像雄狮的乱发，脸上的胡子几乎盖了他半张脸，眉骨上还有以前和其他人打架后留下的伤痕，胳膊身体都缠绕着可怕的纹身，美人会不会有危险啊？

 

杰克还在胡思乱想，他就看到库里似乎在轻声安慰美人，他想轻轻地拍美人的肩膀，可是美人躲过去了，他不想理库里！库里干站在原地一会儿，然后又跟上前了。杰克不由得震惊，库里竟然没有发脾气？要知道他对着赢了镇上选美冠军的玛丽小姐都没有好脸色！上帝！玛丽小姐可是镇上最漂亮的Omega，想追求她的人多着呢！玛丽小姐热情又大胆，她似乎喜欢上库里这种粗俗的Alpha，就当众向他表白，结果库里却直接说：“不了，谢谢，没兴趣！”他竟然这么对玛丽小姐说话！

 

这让玛丽小姐多尴尬呀！她哭着就跑走了，连冠军花圈都不领了！

 

杰克从回忆中醒过来，他刚刚虽然只看到美人的侧脸，可是他肯定这美人绝对比玛丽小姐要漂亮一百倍！

 

杰克骑着自己的自行车回去了，他得把这消息告诉大家！库里家藏了一位神秘美人！

 

奥姆就这样住在亚瑟家了，他也没提起什么时候要回去大海。亚瑟原本是想问奥姆的打算的，可是他每次看到奥姆坐在窗户旁眺望大海，那双如海洋般漂亮深邃的眼睛似乎暗藏忧伤，亚瑟想问的话就没能问出口了。

 

不过亚瑟觉得有点头疼，这人鱼怎么总对他家的金鱼情有独钟？他就是在外面修一修自己的小破渔船，结果回来就看到奥姆嘴里含了一条金鱼，金鱼的尾巴还在动呢，他就把金鱼吞下肚了！

 

奥姆毫无罪疚之意，他还优雅地用餐巾摸了摸嘴角的水渍。

 

“味道不如海鲜好，但口感不错。”

 

你还做食评呢！

 

亚瑟真的很头痛，奥姆不太能接受陆地的食物，尤其是太过油腻的东西，亚瑟只好给吃水果或蔬菜。海鲜的话，现在是淡季，镇上几乎没什么好的海鲜，而且他的船又还没修好，也没法出去捕鱼。

 

“这样吧，奥姆，我们打个商量，你别吃我家的金鱼，过两天我的船修好了，我就出去捕鱼给你？”

 

奥姆的表情不太满意，但他还是答应了，不过还是会背着亚瑟偷金鱼吃，好几次都被亚瑟发现了！

 

亚瑟家有一箱破旧的书，这是他母亲留下来的，亚瑟怕奥姆无聊，就把母亲的书籍都拿出来给奥姆消遣，他也不要求这条人鱼会报恩什么的，只要奥姆不吃金鱼就好了。

 

修船修得差不多了，亚瑟看了看其他破损的地方，他决定进去小镇再买一些材料，顺便补给一下日用品。亚瑟进屋想跟奥姆报备一下，说他去去就回，结果奥姆不愿意了，亚瑟没办法，只能提出一个建议：“那你和我一起出去？”

 

“好。”

 

奥姆答应得这么爽快，亚瑟突然有点后悔了，不过他已经知道人鱼是一种异常固执的生物，这坑是他自己挖的，他跪着也得把这坑填回去。

 

亚瑟打量了一下奥姆，奥姆穿着的是他的衣服，不过人鱼的身材明显不像他那样高壮，所以衣服和裤子都有点长，亚瑟想或许他们到了镇上，还得去给人鱼买几套成衣凑合一下。还有一个原因，每次亚瑟看到奥姆身上穿着他的衣服，他总会有种燥热感，身体里似乎有什么东西蠢蠢欲动。他毕竟是个血气方刚的Alpha，每天看着一个漂亮的Omega穿着自己的衣服四处走动，这对自己还真有点残忍。而人鱼穿过的衣服又仿佛留下了一丝甜甜的气息，就算洗过了还似乎残留了一点，害得他都不敢再穿奥姆穿过的衣服了……

 

码头上有不少人在忙碌工作，可是他们在看到亚瑟过来的时候都不约而同地停顿了手头的工作然后看着这位“厄运者”。平时镇上的居民都不太喜欢靠近他，而亚瑟则依旧我行我素，大家通常是等他离开了之后再继续工作——直到他们看到了跟在亚瑟身后的一位金发美人。

 

“扑通——”

 

有人的东西掉进海里了。

 

奥姆的感官十分敏锐，他察觉到原本落在亚瑟身上的目光都转移到他身上了，而空气中混杂着其他Alpha的信息素味道，他不喜欢这种感觉，他下意识地躲在亚瑟身后，他突然发现亚瑟身上的Alpha气息也不是这么让他讨厌。

 

传说中海神波塞冬最宠爱的海洋生物——人鱼，他们有着最完美无瑕的外表，他们都拥有着美妙的歌声，据说听到人鱼歌声的水手都会被人鱼迷惑，然后自愿跳下海变成人鱼的食物。即使奥姆不刻意表现出人鱼的诱惑技能，可是码头上的人都不由自主地被他吸引了。

 

空气中的信息素突然变的浓郁，繁杂的信息素全都混杂在空气中，这让奥姆非常不舒服，就在他皱着眉头的时候，亚瑟轻轻地揽住了他的肩膀，奥姆微微抬起头看着亚瑟。

 

亚瑟也皱着眉头，他毫不犹豫地朝其他Alpha散发出压迫性的信息素，金色的眼睛充满着怒火。

 

如果平时亚瑟这样随意地散发信息素，奥姆必定会训斥他无礼粗鲁，可是现在他知道亚瑟正在替他警告那些人类Alpha，所以他就安静地站在亚瑟身边了。

 

亚瑟从不在乎镇上的居民对他有什么看法，不过现在他十分庆幸自己“厄运者”的身份，这样就没有人敢过来惹他了。

 

奥姆不太喜欢这里浑浊的味道，他拉了拉亚瑟的衣袖，示意他马上带他离开这里。

 

亚瑟这段时间被人鱼训斥得多，他马上敛起一身信息素然后离开，但他依旧紧紧地揽着奥姆。这是个下意识的动作，因为奥姆伤势恢复之后就想下床，可是他的脚一碰到地就倒下来了，还好亚瑟及时上前扶住了他。原来奥姆从来没试过化出人类双腿，自然也不会以人类的步伐走动。但是人鱼的学习能力很高，亚瑟扶着他走了几个小时，奥姆就已经可以灵活走动了，就是偶尔会失去平衡感然后摔在地上，亚瑟就习惯随时上前扶着人鱼了。

 

亚瑟的名声在镇上有点不好，奥姆能够感受到其他人类对亚瑟的戒备，也同时感受到其他人类看他的目光，他很讨厌，甚至很有冲动拿起三叉戟杀掉这些人。奥姆又看了看亚瑟，他突然发现这个救了他的人类似乎也不是那么差劲，至少亚瑟从来不会用这种审视的目光看着他。

 

奥姆一路上都表现矜持，虽然他从未上过陆地，也没有见过人类生活的地区，但他却没有因为好奇而四处张望。亚瑟原本以为人鱼第一次来到人类生活的地方会很兴奋地乱跑，虽然这样的人鱼似乎很可爱，不过现在安静乖巧的奥姆更加可爱！亚瑟只是走一段路都能心猿意马，但他怕被奥姆发现，所以马上理空思绪了，不然人鱼又会生气了。

 

镇上也并不全是讨厌鬼，亚瑟的父母生前有几位好朋友，他们都对亚瑟十分照顾。亚瑟带着奥姆过来裁缝店，这里是镇上唯一的裁缝店，店主是一位七十多岁的老Omega。丽贝卡曾经出席过亚瑟父母的婚礼，把亚瑟的父亲当儿子看，在亚瑟父母丧生海难后就一直对他照顾有加。

 

“嘿！丽贝卡！”

 

亚瑟笑嘻嘻地给正在裁衣的丽贝卡打了声招呼，丽贝卡把老花眼镜摘下来，她看到亚瑟揽着一位漂亮的Omega吓得连剪刀都掉到地上了，幸好没有伤到脚。

 

“亚瑟！这位是？”丽贝卡连剪刀都顾不上了，她连忙上前给两人打招呼，“你好，年轻人，叫我丽贝卡就好了。”

 

亚瑟给亚瑟介绍丽贝卡：“丽贝卡很照顾我，我家里的衣服都是她做出来的，厉害吧！”

 

奥姆看了看自己身上的衣服，这些衣服原本都是亚瑟的，原来都是出自这位年老的人类Omega之手。奥姆有礼地向丽贝卡点点头，然后回应道：“你好，我是奥姆。”

 

丽贝卡给奥姆量度尺寸，而亚瑟则站在外面等奥姆。奥姆虽然不太喜欢被其他人触碰，不过他还是耐心地站着不动。不一会儿，奥姆就出来了，丽贝卡则转身去拿合适的布料了。奥姆对这些没什么概念，毕竟人鱼的服饰和人类的服饰材料截然不同。丽贝卡说衣服要三天后才会做好，亚瑟和丽贝卡告别之后就带着奥姆去杂货店补充食物和生活用品了。

 

基本上今天亚瑟带着奥姆出来镇上逛了一圈，全镇人都知道送牛奶的少年杰克并没有说谎了，库里家真的住了一个漂亮的Omega！

 

虽然大家都很好奇这位陌生的Omega，可是并没有人敢过来找亚瑟麻烦，所以奥姆在亚瑟家过的日子尚算平静。

 

亚瑟的船很快就修好了，最近的天气一直很好，亚瑟觉得可以出去转一圈看会不会有收获。奥姆依旧要求跟着亚瑟，亚瑟当然不会拒绝，不过他还是忍不住想：人鱼也要回去大海了？

 

海风带着大海的味道，四处还有海鸥的叫声，海浪的翻滚声。奥姆走到船头，他闭上双眼感受这熟悉的一切。

 

“奥姆，你要去游几圈吗？”正在驾驶船的亚瑟开口问道。

 

奥姆看了亚瑟一眼，就在亚瑟以为他不会跳下去的时候，奥姆突然就在他眼前脱掉衣服——

 

“先别脱——”

 

奥姆露出了光洁的上半身，他身上的肌肉线条依旧那么完美。亚瑟偏过头，但他还是忍不住偷偷看向那边，奥姆并不在意亚瑟是否在偷看，他把裤子脱掉，现在他全身赤裸。奥姆爬上了船头纵身一跃，海洋被激起轻微的水花，亚瑟许久都没有听到任何动静。

 

虽然已经猜到，可是亚瑟还是忍不住有点失落。

 

他和人鱼相处了才一个月不到的时间，人鱼就这么在他眼前消失了。

 

可能这样会更好吧，至少他不会那么伤心。

 

就在亚瑟想开船回家的时候，大海又有浪花的声音，亚瑟马上跑出去看。

 

人鱼回来了！

 

“奥姆！”亚瑟忍不住喊了人鱼的名字，人鱼只是向他露出一个疑惑的表情。

 

“没事。”亚瑟尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，他觉得刚刚的自己有点像个智障。

 

没错，奥姆看着亚瑟的眼神就是看智障的眼神。他把手里的一个布满贝类寄生物的铁罐扔到船上，然后自己上来了，他控制着自己化出人类的双腿，亚瑟吓得马上转过头。

 

等奥姆穿好衣服之后，亚瑟还喊了几声确定人鱼穿好衣服才转过头。

 

奥姆捡起了那个铁罐子，他拿给了亚瑟。

 

“给你的。”

 

亚瑟觉得有点惊讶，他接过奥姆给他的铁罐子，用力打开，他再一次惊呆了，里面全都是金币！

 

“这个应该可以换成你们的货币吧？”每次亚瑟出去奥姆必定会跟着，他观察到陆地人类现在用的货币已经不一样了，他不清楚几百年前海盗的金币价值多少，不过他猜测应该不低，因为他曾经看到不少人类想打捞这些东西。

 

奥姆才不管亚瑟的智障表情，他开口继续问道：“你不是要捕鱼吗？”

 

亚瑟如梦初醒，他把铁罐关好放回船舱：“对对对！”

 

可是，现在是淡季啊？

 

亚瑟呆愣地看着奥姆，奥姆已经懒得管他了，他走到船头，亚瑟猜不到他想做什么，直到他听到歌声。

 

这不是传统意义上的唱歌，因为奥姆只是在哼着一段亚瑟从未听过的旋律。

 

亚瑟听得有点着迷了，或许那些可怜的水手就是因为这迷惑人心的歌声而甘愿葬送性命的。亚瑟想，如果他是水手的一员，或许他也甘愿这么做。

 

“还愣着干什么？鱼已经来了。”奥姆觉得今天亚瑟好像特别智障，他皱着眉头催促道“快点吧，我想回去了。”

 

“哦……哦！好！”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那不是任何一种语言，不是任何一种文字。
> 
> 海洋的法律允许亚瑟向奥姆提出的愿望。

时间一晃就过了五年了，奥姆一直留在陆地，他再也没有回归海洋，他现在就像人类一样在陆地上生活。

 

“库里先生，早安啊！”

 

“早安，杰克。”奥姆一大早就起来了，他碰到了送牛奶的杰克，于是就和对方打了个招呼。

 

能够近距离和奥姆接触，杰克的内心有一点点激动。他可是五年前第一个看到库里家藏了一位美人Omega，他可没想过“厄运者”库里竟然在两年后就和这位神秘美人结婚了，就在镇上的教堂上。他还记得那天的天气很好，教堂那边就敲响了钟声，向全镇居民示意又有一对新婚伴侣了。

 

这位奥姆·库里先生显然没他丈夫那般不受欢迎，他举止优雅有礼，总能让人打从心底里地喜爱，大家在街道上看到他都乐意停下来打个招呼。库里先生学识渊博，他接受了镇上学校的邀请，成为了那里的老师，不仅学生们喜欢他，就连家长们也很喜欢他，因为就连最顽皮的学生，在奥姆面前都是听话乖巧的。他有着一头浅金色的长发，总会用一根丝带绑好。他有着一双和大海一样美的眼睛，只要与他对视的人都会忍不住屏住呼吸。他不常笑，就算笑也只是微笑，不仔细看的话很难察觉，但那已经很好看了。

 

奥姆接过牛奶就回屋了，而原本还在床上睡懒觉的亚瑟也起来了，亚瑟顶着一头乱糟糟的长发从房间出来，上半身还裸着，这几年里身上的纹身似乎又多了一些。亚瑟一看到奥姆的身影就马上过去抱住了他。

 

“你今天要帮镇上的人举办活动？”亚瑟的声音有点沙哑，他听就知道还没睡醒，光裸的上身为奥姆带来温暖。

 

奥姆由着亚瑟抱着自己，不过他却躲了躲亚瑟的吻，他用手挡住了亚瑟的嘴：“别亲，痒。”

 

亚瑟笑了笑，他握着奥姆的手继续在脖子上留下细细的吻，奥姆并没有拒绝。

 

两人腻歪的这段时间，奥姆已经顺手把简单的早餐做好了，他看了看时钟，然后拍了拍亚瑟的背：“我要出去了，你要是没睡够就再睡一会儿。”

 

亚瑟咬了片吐司，喝了口牛奶就回房间了，这几天来他都没好好休息，因为活动日期逼近，所以亚瑟也被叫到镇上帮忙赶搭活动场地。镇长很重视这次活动，他甚至想把这个活动定为每年一次，然后吸引游客过来，好让小镇赚一笔钱。因为奥姆的缘故，所以镇上居民已经没那么讨厌亚瑟了，再加上奥姆是镇上学校的老师，大家都很喜欢他，镇上居民对亚瑟的戒备就慢慢淡了下来，路上遇到了会打了个招呼，也会偶尔互相帮助一下。

 

这里是一个海港小镇，有不少捕鱼为生的人，所以这次的活动和这些有关系。镇长邀请学校师生参与，当然如果能够帮忙一下就更加好，所以奥姆就成了这次活动的策划者之一。因为镇长铁了心要让小镇出名，他甚至给市长发了邀请函，市长回信说会带着女儿过来度假，而奥姆就被镇长委托去招待市长一家人了。

 

湄拉其实不大想跟父亲过来这个小镇参与活动的，所以她那张漂亮的脸全程没挂上好脸色，涅柔斯也只是无奈地叹了口气：“那你打算什么时候找一个Omega结婚？”

 

“爸爸，我也不觉得在这个小镇上可以找到这样的Omega。”湄拉挑了挑眉，然后漫不经心地拨着自己火红色的头发，“噢！到了！”

 

车子停在小镇旅馆前，这里算是在镇中心比较热闹的地方，所以人不少。像湄拉这样的Alpha从车子上出来，大家都不由自主地把目光集中在这位英气的红发女性Alpha身上，一些Omega闻到空气中具有攻击性信息素时就脸红地别过头，但又忍不住不断看过来。

 

湄拉不吝啬地给那些Omega一个笑容，而涅柔斯也只能无奈地看着自己任性的女儿，然后让人把行李都搬上房间。

 

“泽贝尔先生，还有泽贝尔小姐，欢迎你们到来！”

 

忙得团团转的镇长急急忙忙地赶了过来迎接市长和市长千金，额头还冒着汗，显然刚刚忙得够呛的。

 

“没关系，这里很好。”涅柔斯说了几句客套的话，他的目光很快就被站在镇长身后的Omega给吸引住了。

 

“这位是……”

 

奥姆看向涅柔斯，有礼地对他点点头，可是还没等镇长介绍他，那位红发的女性Alpha已经站在奥姆面前了。

 

“你好，美丽的Omega，我是湄拉·泽贝尔。”

 

涅柔斯看到自己的女儿竟然对眼前这位Omega如此积极，他觉得有点惊讶，同时又有点可惜，他透过信息素已经辨识到这是一位已婚的Omega，他已经被标记了，湄拉没理由察觉不到。

 

“奥姆·库里，很高兴认识你。”奥姆淡淡地介绍自己，然后抽回被湄拉握着的手。

 

湄拉脸上挂着热情又动人的笑容，她转过身对被她忽略已久的镇长说道：“镇长，我能邀请库里先生带我在镇上走走吗？我实在是迫不及待地想认识这里了！”

 

镇长看了看奥姆想问对方的意思，奥姆无所谓地点点头，然后这位市长千金甚至连旅馆都没踏进半步就和奥姆离开了。

 

“看来库里先生已经结婚了。”涅柔斯随口问了一句，镇长突然直冒冷汗，他这才想起奥姆是一位已婚的Omega，虽然被标记了，可是这样单独和一位单身Alpha走在一起会不会有什么问题？

 

“啊，是是是！奥姆三年前就好库里结婚了，呵呵。”镇长希望亚瑟知道这件事之后不会过来拆了他的办公室。

 

涅柔斯似乎在想些什么，不过他很快就和镇长继续聊着关于镇上的事情了。

 

湄拉的Alpha信息素在Alpha中已经算张扬具攻击性的了，可是她和奥姆身边却可以收敛了不少，所以奥姆并不是那么讨厌她。

 

“你在这里出生吗？住了多久了？”

 

奥姆和湄拉走在热闹的街道上，奥姆在一路上都耐心地给湄拉介绍着，两人的交谈气氛十分融洽，湄拉适时的在奥姆停顿的位置插话。

 

“我不是在这里出生，我是五年前来到这里的，两年之后就和我丈夫结婚。”

 

奥姆特地提起自己已婚，算是一种间接的警告，但湄拉并不在意，她发觉这位Omega虽然很优雅有礼，可是却很直接不做作，是她非常欣赏的类型。

 

“你的丈夫呢？所以你就在这里定居下来了吗？”湄拉的性格原本就很活泼直接，所以她直接问奥姆她想知道的事情，她发现奥姆似乎并不讨厌她的直接，反而耐心地回答她的每一个问题。

 

“他是个渔夫，他救了我，然后我就留在这里了。”

 

奥姆和湄拉停在了一处安静的地方，两人就坐在长椅上聊了起来。

 

正在不远处做导览的玛丽看到了奥姆和那位火辣的红发Alpha聊得开心，她就动了点小心思。她看到奥姆对着那位Alpha笑了的时候，她就决定做点什么，碰巧她看到了远处而来的亚瑟。

 

“哈哈！你说真的？他当场傻住了？”

 

奥姆并不讨厌湄拉，两人很快就一起开心地聊天了，仿佛是一对认识了很久的老朋友一样。

 

“他大部分时间是挺——不解风情的。”

 

奥姆说起以前的事，他和亚瑟结婚，其实主动方是在奥姆这边，不过现在说出来可能没人会相信。他留在陆地上的第一次发情期，是和亚瑟一起度过的，接下来个每一个发情期都一样。这样的情况发生了两年，奥姆一开始是以为人类的风俗和海洋不一样，在他家乡，如果和一个Alpha度过发情期，四舍五入就是结婚了，就差补办一个婚礼。在这里，奥姆耐心地允许亚瑟陪他度过发情期，可是亚瑟似乎没有任何表示，也没有真正地标记他，也没有在他体内成结。直到奥姆在镇上教堂里参加一对新婚伴侣的婚礼后，他才知道根本不是陆地上的习俗和大海不一样，归根到底——亚瑟是个智障！这个粗俗的人类怎么敢和他过完发情期的第二天还那么开心地出去工作，回来后却没有任何表示？人鱼是一种又固执又果断的生物，他们想要做一件事就必须得完成，于是奥姆就开门见山地对亚瑟说：“我要和你结婚。”——人鱼不给亚瑟任何拒绝的余地，他要马上立刻现在举行婚礼。

 

亚瑟被吓到了，吓到掉进海里。因为亚瑟没有第一时间答应，所以奥姆很生气，他当晚就把亚瑟绑在床上，然后强迫亚瑟标记他，还有在他体内成结。亚瑟那晚花费了很大的力气去控制自己，他安慰着生气的人鱼，说要等举行婚礼之后才可以标记他，奥姆不懂为什么人类非得强调这些顺序，在人鱼眼里先标记还是后标记都没有差别。但他选择再相信亚瑟一次，如果亚瑟不想结婚，那他就让亚瑟许一个愿望，然后就离开这里再也不回来。

 

亚瑟匆匆地找丽贝卡帮忙，他要在几天内马上举行一场婚礼，他还得取父母的结婚戒指再做修改，亚瑟和奥姆就仓促地结婚了。

 

其实奥姆那时候心情很忐忑，他不知道亚瑟会不会欺骗他，但幸好亚瑟真的和他结婚了。奥姆按照人鱼的习俗，他从自己的三叉戟上取出部分做了一条项链给亚瑟，这个习俗受到了海神的祝福，亚瑟在海里不会受到其他海洋生物的攻击。

 

湄拉安静地听着奥姆说以前的事，她注意到奥姆在说这些事的时候，脸上挂着淡淡的笑容。

 

“奥姆，老实说，我是挺想追求你的，就算你已经结婚了。”湄拉很直白地对奥姆这样说。

 

奥姆转过头看着湄拉，这是一位热情如火而且富有魅力的Alpha，如果她是人鱼，肯定会受到许多Omega的热烈追求。

 

“我以为我已经说得很清楚了？”奥姆说了那么多，就是想告诉湄拉，他很亚瑟很幸福。

 

“好吧好吧，你可真伤人心，现在的Omega都那么坏的吗？”湄拉叹了一口气，她悔啊！为什么不是她先遇到奥姆？她突然开始讨厌那位素未谋面的Alpha了。

 

两人谈得差不多了，而活动也即将开始，奥姆就打算带着湄拉去参观一下活动场地，他们站起来准备走过去的时候看到了亚瑟，而亚瑟则站在原地看着两人。

 

湄拉看到眼前这位身材高大，看起来有点凶恶的Alpha时隐约猜到对方的身份，在他释放出自己的信息素时，她就更加确定了，这是标记奥姆的Alpha。

 

皮肤太黑，头发太乱，衣着随便，竟敢露出大片有刺青的手臂和胸膛，简直就是粗俗和无礼的代理人物。

 

真是让人讨厌火大！

 

来自于Alpha虚无缥缈的自尊心，两人就在街道上光明正大地用信息素较量起来。在附近的玛丽心中窃喜，她正准备上前再加几把火的时候，奥姆悦耳的声音有效地让两位Alpha冷静下来。

 

“玛丽，你能带泽贝尔小姐逛一逛场地吗？我想和亚瑟独处一下，谢谢。”

 

玛丽：“……”

 

一句话都没成功说的玛丽就被迎面而来的Alpha气息糊得脸红，湄拉明媚的笑容让玛丽头都不敢抬起。湄拉走之前还和奥姆打眼色，还故意不掩饰让亚瑟看到，她挑衅地看了亚瑟一眼才离开。

 

奥姆帮亚瑟拨了拨被海风吹乱的头发，他脸色如常，完全没有被抓包的尴尬表情。

 

“吃了东西吗？”

 

“吃了。”

 

“那就陪我再吃一遍。”

 

这是回家的路，亚瑟一路上都很沉默，奥姆自然不会主动挑起话题，然后两人就安静地回家了。

 

回到家后，奥姆马上被亚瑟从后抱住，他就像只可怜兮兮的大狗一样蹭着奥姆。

 

“你和其他Alpha说话。”

 

奥姆挑了挑眉，这人还委屈呢？

 

“你还对她笑！”

 

结婚了之后，奥姆又发现了亚瑟的另一个真面目，别看他平时那么随和不羁，这人小气得很，很喜欢吃醋！

 

“那你想怎样？”奥姆任由亚瑟摸进他衣服里，在亚瑟揉着他的乳头时还舒服地呻吟了一声，“我等一下还要……回去帮忙……”

 

给予奥姆回应的时候顶在他臀部的火热阴茎，亚瑟故意顶着奥姆：“不准回去，你还想找那个红发女郎？”

 

奥姆舒服地哼着声，他不介意现在和亚瑟来一发，算算日子他也快发情了，脖子上的皮肤因为动情而冒出细碎的鳞片。

 

亚瑟亲吻着这些温度偏低的鳞片，他突然抱起奥姆，可是又不耽误和奥姆接吻。

 

“去海里，变成人鱼，我想操你的人鱼生殖腔，我用精液填满里面，然后给我生很多小鱼。”

 

这五年里，奥姆只变过几次人鱼给他操，因为人鱼的形态会让他更容易受孕，而人类的形态则不那么容易，所以奥姆才会允许亚瑟频繁地和人形的他做爱，还偶尔让他射进去。如果是人鱼的话，他就不会允许亚瑟内射了。

 

当然亚瑟的这些话都只是情趣，如果奥姆真的不愿意怀孕的话，他是不会射进去的，他就是特别喜欢一边操奥姆一边说这些下流的话，奥姆总是会被这些话弄地很紧张，下面就会更加紧地吸住他的阴茎。

 

亚瑟的海岛隐秘度挺高的，这个方位几乎没有船会经过，而且就算经过了也没办法看到他们在海里做爱，因为这里有许多植物遮掩着。

 

“奥姆，奥姆，你越来越漂亮了。”亚瑟很喜欢奥姆人鱼的形态，他喜欢那条泛着银光的鱼尾，还有高潮时无力拍打鱼尾的姿态。

 

接触到海水，奥姆并没有舒服许多，他的泄殖孔已经因为动情而微张了，他想让亚瑟操进这个窄小的甬道里。亚瑟虽然硬了，那根阴茎也一直戳着奥姆的鱼尾，可是他并不急着操进去，他用手指轻轻地挖着人鱼的泄殖孔，他很快就挖到人鱼分泌出来的润滑液了。

 

“唔……”奥姆情不自禁地挺懂腰部，他的人鱼阴茎已经冒了出来了，每当水流滑过就会让它变硬几分。

 

“亚瑟……”奥姆喊着亚瑟的名字，他搂着自己的丈夫，鱼尾轻轻划过亚瑟赤裸的双腿，然后轻轻地勾住亚瑟。

 

虽然亚瑟和人鱼姿态的奥姆没做过几次，不过他留意到每次奥姆急切地求爱的时候，就会用鱼尾勾住他的腿。亚瑟还为刚才奥姆和其他Alpha独处交谈而不开心，他决定要惩罚一下这条不乖的人鱼。亚瑟抽出了在泄殖孔里的手指，他站了起来，现在海水只淹没到他的胸口，他对奥姆说道：“在水里把我吸出来，然后吞进去。”

 

奥姆知道亚瑟还在吃醋，所以他变得非常柔顺，他沉入海里，清楚地看到那根狰狞立起的阴茎。亚瑟毛发浓密，所以阴茎上面也布满了浓密的杂毛，在海水里随着水流而漂浮着。人鱼的生殖器是光洁的、没有任何毛发的，就算是人类形态的生殖器一样。奥姆张大嘴巴亚瑟的阴茎含进嘴里，人鱼的口腔温度微凉，但相对体温已经算高了，亚瑟舒服得忍不住挺了挺腰。奥姆摆动着鱼尾扫着亚瑟的腿，这让亚瑟觉得痒痒的，每当奥姆的嘴上下吸动的时候，就会带过旁边的水流，滑过他的阴毛还有阴茎，让他爽到说不出话来，然后很快就射进奥姆嘴里了。

 

等亚瑟爽完，奥姆就浮上岸，他吻了吻亚瑟，嘴里还带着一点精液的腥味，但亚瑟并没有在意，他和奥姆来了个深吻。奥姆在海底里的鱼尾又开始缠着亚瑟了，他摆动着鱼尾和腰肢，主动蹭着亚瑟的阴茎，亚瑟满意地享受着奥姆的主动，他的阴茎头已经慢慢地探进了那个狭窄的腔道里了。亚瑟扶着奥姆的腰，用力挺了进去。

 

“噢……”奥姆忍不住喊了出来，自从他和亚瑟度过了第一个发情期之后，人鱼的本性让他越来越开放，舒服了他就喊出来，还会很主动地摆动着自己漂亮的身体和鱼尾。成功地容纳了那根粗大炽热的阴茎，奥姆舒服地叹气，在水里他的活动更加自由也不会受到阻碍，所以他主动摆动腰肢让亚瑟操得更加深。

 

“奥姆，奥姆，这里面就是你的生殖腔吗？”亚瑟一边说，一边压着奥姆的腰让他更加靠近自己。

 

“对……生殖腔……”亚瑟这是明知故问，不过奥姆还是回应了，他又摆动着鱼尾，催促亚瑟再用力一点。

 

亚瑟带着人鱼来到比较浅的地方，直到海水只淹没他的大腿，没有海水的阻力，亚瑟开始抱起人鱼用力地操起来，奥姆大声地叫了出来，他的鱼尾胡乱地拍打着水面，溅起了大量水花，他上半身的皮肤都冒出了大量鳞片，看起来闪闪发光，漂亮极了！

 

亚瑟是一个很健壮的男人，他的手臂很粗很结实，抱起人鱼操都绰绰有余。因为奥姆被抱高了的缘故，所以两人无法接吻，亚瑟只能含住在他眼前晃着的乳头，然后用力地吮吸。因为亚瑟操得太激烈，奥姆也因为高潮而扭动躯体，所以亚瑟并不能很好地含住奥姆的乳头，有时候会扯到奥姆的乳肉，原本只是冒着粉色的乳头因为这样变得红红的，看起来很漂亮。

 

“亚瑟……亚瑟！”奥姆几乎在尖叫，他用鱼尾紧紧地缠住亚瑟，甬道因为高潮而不断收缩。

 

奥姆射了之后亚瑟咬着牙继续操着，奥姆即将迎来再一次的高潮，亚瑟尽量压抑着成结的欲望，他决定等奥姆高潮完之后再弄出来。鱼尾因为再度来临的高潮而失控地拍打海面，然后又紧紧地缠住亚瑟，他悄悄地打开了在深处禁闭着的生殖腔，亚瑟一用力操着就操进去了，里面比外面的甬道温度更加高更加紧，亚瑟险些就控制不住地成结了。

 

“奥姆，让我出来，我要成结了！”亚瑟红着眼想退出来，可是里面实在是太爽太他妈舒服了，他快控制不住自己了！

 

奥姆听到了亚瑟说话，可是缠着亚瑟双腿的鱼尾又紧了几分，奥姆向前一压，让亚瑟更加深入地进去生殖腔，亚瑟终于忍不住在里面成了结，奥姆高潮时收缩着生殖腔，亚瑟在里面射精了。

 

“射进去，亚瑟……射进去，我给你生很多很多小鱼！”

 

人鱼形态的奥姆的确更加容易怀孕，奥姆没有说谎，因为他真的怀孕了，奥姆还说，里面有两条小鱼。

 

结婚了三年然后怀孕，又过了十个月，亚瑟守在海岛帮助奥姆分娩。奥姆感觉自己即将分娩时让亚瑟抱着他去海里，他在海里生了两条小人鱼，小人鱼被抱出海面时马上变成了两个小小的人类婴儿。

 

这一年，库里家总共有四位家庭成员，奥姆和亚瑟给两个孩子取了名字，女孩叫做Aquamarine，男孩叫做Triton。

 

或许是混了人鱼血统的缘故，所以两个孩子从小就比同龄人健康，他们亲近海洋，和奥姆一样有控制海洋生物的能力。

 

亚瑟会经常开着船带着奥姆和两个孩子去海里玩耍，奥姆会变成人鱼带着两个孩子在深海里探索。

 

和亚瑟还有两个孩子在一起的生活实在是太安逸了，安逸到他几乎忘记了以前的事情。

 

当天空乌云密布，闪着雷光，大海深处在汹涌翻动时，奥姆听到了来自深海的旋律。

 

看到海洋似乎有点不对劲儿，亚瑟就带着两个孩子回来了，奥姆则站在窗前并且发呆地看着远处，亚瑟喊了他好几声都没有回应。

 

“奥姆？”亚瑟把两个孩子放了下来，Aquamarine和Triton也听到了来自海洋的呼唤，他们安静地站在奥姆身边看着海洋。

 

亚瑟有种不好的预感，这些年来他一直不敢往这方面想，他以为只要不想、不问，什么事情都不会发生，可是这只是他自欺欺人而已。

 

“奥姆……”

 

奥姆失神地转过身，他过去拿起了自己的三叉戟，亚瑟慌了，他拉住了奥姆，紧张地询问奥姆到底要做什么。

 

“亚瑟。”握着三叉戟的奥姆突然平静了下来，他认真地看着自己的丈夫。

 

“我有跟你说过关于人鱼的古老法律吗？”

 

“按照海神波塞冬亲自定下的法律，如果人鱼被人类所救，那么人鱼就永远不能伤害这名人类。”奥姆说到这突然笑了笑，“一开始我挺讨厌你的，因为你还把我带到陆地上，我那时候有想过把你拖到深海里让海怪吃了你，不过法律禁止我那么做。”

 

“还有一条，如果人鱼被人类带到陆地上，那么人鱼就必须实现人类一个愿望。”

 

“亚瑟，你的愿望是什么？”

 

奥姆异常地平静，可是亚瑟却很慌，他紧紧地抱着奥姆，颤抖地说道：“我不知道……我不知道你在说什么，奥姆……”

 

奥姆没有说话，他正在等待亚瑟的愿望。

 

亚瑟露出了一个难看的笑容，他看着奥姆继续说道：“丽贝卡又做了一些新衣服，他让我们明天过去拿，奥姆，你一定会喜欢的！”

 

天气突然变得很糟糕，狂风大雨在海洋和小镇上肆虐，海浪不再平静美丽，翻高的海浪就像是恶魔的嘴巴一样，仿佛随时都会吞噬这里。

 

“亚瑟，你的愿望是什么？”

 

亚瑟不肯说，他紧紧地抱着奥姆，他知道，他说了的话，奥姆就会离开他。

 

“亚瑟·库里，你的愿望是什么？”

 

奥姆第三次重复这句话，亚瑟忍不住朝奥姆吼叫：“闭嘴！别再说了！”

 

海洋深处翻滚得越来越厉害，它正在警告着奥姆。

 

亚瑟觉得心好痛，就好像许多年前亲眼看着父母被海洋吞噬一样，很痛。

 

奥姆这次没有嘲笑亚瑟，亚瑟在他分娩的时候哭了，一个自诩Alpha中的Alpha就在自己的Omega面前哭得像个孩子一样，刚分娩完有点脱力的奥姆还是分出了点力气嘲笑自己的Alpha。现在，亚瑟又哭了，可是奥姆却没有嘲笑他，他只是一脸平静地看着亚瑟。

 

奥姆会离开他，这已经是一个必定会发生的事实，海洋正在催促着亚瑟作出决定。

 

奥姆捧起亚瑟的脸，他轻轻地吻着自己的丈夫。

 

亚瑟认真地看着奥姆，他要看清楚奥姆每一寸的肌肤。他要永远记得奥姆那头浅金色的长发、海蓝色的眼睛、柔软的嘴唇……他要把奥姆的容貌深深地刻入脑海、刻入灵魂。亚瑟轻轻地抚摸奥姆的脸，他想起第一次见面时，奥姆戒备地朝他举起三叉戟，他的脖子和脸颊都布满了细碎的鳞片。他想起奥姆第一次用人类的腿走路时跌倒被他接住，虽然已经学会了走路，可是却总是失去平衡力跌倒。奥姆喜欢吃新鲜的蔓越莓，不喜欢吃除了海鲜之外的肉，不讨厌牛奶，可是不太喜欢牛奶的获得方式。

 

“奥姆。”亚瑟喊了奥姆的名字，他认真地看着奥姆。

 

“我想向你许一个愿望。”

 

“我希望……”亚瑟哽咽着，他深深地呼吸了几次才成功抑制着自己的情绪，“我希望……奥姆·库里能够永远幸福下去。”

 

亚瑟低下头吻着奥姆，他们一直吻着对方，直到脑海中响起来自海洋的回应。

 

那不是任何一种语言，不是任何一种文字。

 

海洋的法律允许亚瑟向奥姆提出的愿望。

 

海洋渐渐恢复了平静，乌云渐渐散去，太阳再次照耀着小镇。

 

亚瑟和奥姆发愣了许久才互相对视着，他们再度吻着对方。

 

海洋允许奥姆实现这个愿望，奥姆能够永远幸福下去，和亚瑟，还有两个孩子。


End file.
